


(Literally) Meant To Be

by Anna_zou



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst?, Fluff, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, bit of pining, enjoltaire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 06:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_zou/pseuds/Anna_zou
Summary: Grantaire was lucky. In a world where the sentence that made you fall in love with your soulmate would appear on your skin, he was extremely lucky. Some people waited years to get their sentence, even If they had known their soulmate since they were kids. Some people married, just to discover that their best friend was their soulmate. Some had the very last thing that their soulmate had said to them. But for some, for some lucky people, like Grantaire, it was the first thing their soulmate ever said to them.





	1. In Which Grantaire Gets His Soulmate Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters will get longer and longer.
> 
> Please tell me what you think of this.

Grantaire was lucky. In a world where the sentence that made you fall in love with your soulmate would appear on your skin, he was extremely lucky. Some people waited years to get their sentence, even If they had known their soulmate since they were kids. Some people married, just to discover that their best friend was their soulmate. Some had the very last thing that their soulmate had said to them. But for some, for some lucky people, like Grantaire, it was the first thing their soulmate ever said to them.  
It was a Tuesday night, and Bahorel had finally convinced Grantaire to go to one of those meetings he always talked about. A group called Les Amis, which Bahorel had been obsessed with since he became a member a few months ago. He had told Grantaire about all their beliefs and how they were going to change the world, and even if Grantaire didn’t believe in them, he went to a meeting anyway, for his friend. Turns out, he was pretty happy he went.  
When he entered the room everybody turned to look at him. Bahorel presented, first him, and then everybody else. A few came over to say hello, and soon enough he had a small group of boys surrounding him. It was Bahorel, Joly, Courfeyrac and a guy Grantaire didn’t remember the name of, who were all currently laughing of some stupid joke that Grantaire had told. That was, until one of the others stopped them, by suddenly appearing besides Grantaire.  
It was Enjolras. Enjolras was the only person who Grantaire had remembered the name of the first time Bahorel told him it. He was also the one who had caught Grantaire’s attention as soon as he had walked into the room, the one he couldn’t stop staring at. He was beautiful, truly. Long, blonde curls surrounded a face with angelic features and eyes bluer than Grantaire had ever seen. He stood, walked and talked with such confidence, power and beauty, that made Grantaire questioning whether he saw a human or a god. And that god, Enjolras, had said only two words to him, but Grantaire could almost feel them burning into his lower neck.  
“Be serious”  
Getting your words was different from person to person. Some didn’t notice, they didn’t feel like everything was right, hear the words echo inside their head, got dizzy, or felt them burn in their skin. Grantaire did. It was like someone had pressed a glowing stamp towards his neck, but he knew the pain was imaginary, he could nothing do about it, only answer the boy who apparently was his soulmate, and hope, just hope, that he felt the words too.  
“I am wild”  
Nothing. Something had changed in Enjolras’ eyes, but it was not what Grantaire had hoped for. They only seemed less narrowed. Enjolras turned around, and walked away from Grantaire, who could only admire the man, and hope.


	2. In Which Enjolras Realises He Screwed Up

Enjolras turned around by the sound of his name, and saw both Courfeyrac and Combeferre standing shocked, looking at him. It was Tuesday night, right after their weekly meeting. Jehan had just left, and it now only the three of them.  
“What is it? “Enjolras asked, looking between his friends. Combeferre looked a bit surprised, but most worried. He had a small frown on his face, but shock in his eyes. Courfeyrac looked like someone had just told him that the moon was made of cheese. He was completely frozen, wide eyes and a slightly open mouth.  
“Your… neck… “Combeferre finally said, while lifting his hand to his own neck. Enjolras frowned slightly, but lifted his hand to lay it against his neck, when he felt it. Something stuck slightly out of his skin, a few words. It took a moment for him to realize what they were, but when he did, he understood his friends shock. He turned around. “What do they say? “  
Combeferre moved his ponytail, but a few moments passed before he answered. “I believe in you”  
Enjolras froze.

“I’m not saying it’s a stupid idea, it is, but I only said it wouldn’t work”  
Enjolras curled his hands into fists. In the five months Grantaire had been in their group he had only caused trouble. Mostly he sat in the back and drank, but sometimes he would joke around with the others, make them less focused, or start to discuss with Enjolras. And that, was what he was currently doing.  
“And why not? “Enjolras turned around to face the man who he was convinced only was there to ruin it for him. He sat on a chair, with his hand around the beer bottle on the table. He was drinking. Again.  
“Flyers never work” Grantaire shrugged, and took a sip before continuing his answer. “Most people will probably say no. And yes, sure some will take one, but mostly will only do it not to appear rude. And there are no assurance that those who actually are interested wants to come. People are lazy and egoistic. If it won’t benefit them, the chances that they’ll do something are very small”  
“We are here! “Enjolras gestured to the room filled with his friends. People, who were not lazy. Who were not egoistic. “We will make a difference! “  
“You’re schoolboys” Grantaire gestured to the people, mimicking Enjolras. “and far too optimistic. The world is a terrible place, to make a difference, at least one big enough to matter, it takes more than this”  
“THEN WHY ARE YOU HERE? “Enjolras never yelled, unless it was a rally, but not of his allies. He had made that promise when Les Amis had first started, but something about Grantaire was so frustrating, and he couldn’t help it. “You don’t believe in the case, you don’t believe in anything! “  
Something about Grantaire changed. All the anger, the tension, disappeared. He seemed… hopeless.  
“I believe in you” he finally said in a low voice, Enjolras barely heard him. He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, before pointing to the door.  
“Leave” He opened his eyes, just in time to see Grantaire stand up, down his beer, grab his jacket, and storm out, leaving the door open for Enjolras to close.

“Oh my god” Enjolras turned his head to look at Combeferre and Courfeyrac who were still watching him, obviously remembering what had happened not only an hour earlier. “What have I done? “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me your opinion


	3. In Which Enjolras Talks To A Door

Enjolras had no idea where Grantaire lived. Despite having known him for five months, neither of them had ever been at the others place. Enjolras realised that as soon as he had walked out of the Musain, ready to go apologize to Grantaire. He looked down the street. Then he started walking, he had no idea where Grantaire lived, but the others had to.

He knocked on the door. Bahorel was the one who had brought Grantaire to the meeting the first time, Bahorel was the one of them who was closest to Grantaire, Bahorel had to know where he lived.  
“Hi Enjolras” Bahorel sounded surprised when he opened the door, but Enjolras couldn’t blame him. He wasn’t exactly known as one to spontaneously come over. “Uh, come in? “  
“Where does Grantaire live? “The question left Enjolras’ mouth as soon as he opened it. He needed to know, to go there, to apologize, to make things okay. “Please, I need to know! “  
“Uh, okay… “Bahorel frowned confused, but gave Enjolras an address anyway, which Enjolras thanked him for, before moving.

The street which Grantaire lived on was only a few minutes away from Bahorel. Enjolras had passed it many times, yet never known that his soulmate lived in there. As he hurried up the stairs to the apardment, his breath got stuck in his throat. He had always had a bad relationship with Grantaire, could they make it work?  
He hesitated, but knocked in the door anyway. A moment passed, then another one, the another one. He knocked again. Nothing. And again. The same.  
“Grantaire? It’s Enjolras! “Enjolras yelled, leaning his ear towards the door to listen. He could hear small footsteps, like someone trying to sneak around, the something that fell.  
“I came to apologize! “He continued, yelling to the man on the other side of the door. “I didn’t mean it, I’m sorry! I… I was a jerk, you have everything to be there! And… I know you probably think I’m only doing this because Combeferre and Courfeyrac made me, and they kind of did, but that’s only because I wouldn’t be brave enough to come if they had not told me to! The thing is… “Enjolras sighed, and continued in a bit lower voice. He knew the other man was listening on the other site of the door, he didn’t need to yell to make Grantaire hear him. “I found my soulmate tattoo today, after the meeting. It’s on my neck. It says I believe in you. And… I know we don’t really get along that well, but you’re my soulmate, and… I’m glad it’s you. Please, Grantaire… open the door”  
“What are you doing? “  
Enjolras turned around, and was face to face with a blonde girl who stood in the door on the other side of the hallway.  
“I’m… talking… to him… “Enjolras said, and gestured weakly towards the door, embarrassed that someone had heard him spill his heart out.  
“I heard” She said, her eyes not leaving his for a moment. “But he’s not home”  
“What?! “Enjolras’ eyes widened, as he stared at the door, and then at the girl again. “But… I heard sounds coming… “  
“He has a cat” The girl shrugged. “You really screwed up, didn’t you? I tell you what, I know Grantaire quite well actually. When he’s not here he’s often with a girl called Eponine, you should try her place. I’ll write down the address for you”

Enjolras had no idea who Eponine was. Grantaire had maybe mentioned her a couple of times, but not to Enjolras. Yet, here he was, on his way to a her house. There was no way he could know if Grantaire actually was at her place, all he had was Grantaire’s neighbour, who he didn’t knew either!  
Enjolras checked, and double checked, the address the girl had given him. It wasn’t a very good place, small, dark, the kind of street, or ally maybe, he would never step into by free will. The exact place Grantaire would love.  
When Enjolras knocked a few seconds passed, before a girl opened the door. She had brown skin, dark hair sat up in a ponytail, brown eyes and freckles.  
“Are you Eponine? “ he asked, and the girl slowly nodded, while narrowing her eyes. “I’m Enjolras, I’m looking for Grantaire. Someone told me he might be… “  
The girl shut the door. Enjolras almost took a step back, surprised, and a bit scared of the sudden movement. Then he heard it. Yelling, defiantly yelling. No cats. He leaned towards the door, trying to listen. He could hear the girl, Eponine, yell something with his name, and then…  
“GRANTAIRE! “Enjolras hammered on the door, and the voices stopped. “I WANT TO APOLOGIE! AND TALK TO YOU! OPEN THE DOOR!“  
A moment passed, and then the door slowly opened, revealing Grantaire. His black curls were a mess, like always, covered by a grey beanie, his green shirt had stains on it, stubbles covered his chin, and he looked beautiful. Enjolras normally didn’t really notice good looking people. Sure, he could see when someone was pretty, but he didn’t think about it, but in that moment Grantaire’s beauty struck him like lightning.  
“What is it? “Grantaire asked. His voice was tired, hopeless, like he had already given up on the world. “What did you want to talk about? “  
“I’m sorry!” Enjolras quickly said. “Not just for tonight, for everything, how I treated you, and… Grantaire I got my soulmate tattoo”  
Grantaire froze. His eyes widened. Enjolras frowned, and tilted his head slightly.  
“Wait, you… you knew… “It was almost a question, and Grantaire nodded while looking down. “H-how long? “  
“Five months”  
“Five months?! “Enjolras could feel the anger rise, but he stopped himself before he started to yell again. “Grantaire, why didn’t you tell me? All this time… wasted”  
“You deserve better than a drunk guy who don’t believe in anything” Grantaire shrugged.  
“SHUT UP, R! “It was Eponine’s voice coming from the house. “YOU’RE WONDERFUL”  
“She’s right you know” Enjolras said, and Grantaire blushed slightly. Enjolras couldn’t help but find that a bit cute. Grantaire smiled at him, and then raised his hand, only to stop.  
“Is… You know… are… “Enjolras frowned, and Grantaire bit his lip, before finally managing to say a few words. “Do you permit it? “  
Enjolras smiled. He took Grantaire’s hand, and pulled him in, kissing him. He could feel the boy, his soulmate, smiling, before Enjolras pulled back.  
“In case that wasn’t clear, I do” Enjolras smiled, and Grantaire leaned in, to kiss him one more time.  
“CAN YOU TWO EITHER GET IN OR GET OUT OF MY HOUSE? “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End!  
> Please comment


End file.
